BRUJA Deux mondes séparés par une barrière Parodie des WITCH
by ophe.b
Summary: Quand 5 amies découvrent qu'elles ont des pouvoirs et qu'elles ont une mission. Une parodie basée sur les livres et compactée. J'ai écrit selon mes souvenir, n'ayant plus les livres.
1. Avertissement

Prélude.

Les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Elisabetta Gnone. Par contre les noms dans ma fiction ont été inventer ou emprunter par moi.

L'histoire est compactée et parodier.

Je publie pour l'instant mon premier chapitre, pour voir se que vous en pensez, sachant que la parodie est finie. Si vous n'aimez pas je ne continuerais pas à publier, et je comprendrais étant moi-même septique sur cette fiction (mais je veut avoir des avis).

J'accepte tout les commentaire. Que se soit des critiques ou des compliments ! Mais bien sur je ne veut pas d'insulte, ni de méchanceté (je suis sensible, please ne me tuer pas TT TT). Du moment que les critique me donnent un avis, c'est bon.

Il y a une très légère relation entre hommes qui passe a peu près inaperçu, mais je préfère prévenir. En faite c'est plus une allusion, mais on ne sais jamais.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Voici les noms modifiés :

Will devient Billy

Irma devient Ray

Taranee devient Uta

Cornelia devient Joléria

Hay lin devient Aline

Elyon devient Leona

Phobos devient Phobie

Lord Cédric devient Lord Cobra

L'oracle devient Le prophète

Vathek devient Veteck

Calleb devient Call

Frost devient Fagy

Et bien sur W.I.T.C.H. devient B.R.U.J.A.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Dans une ville appelée Feudiertifiel, une fille vient d'emménager chez ses 4 amies : Ray, Uta, Joléria et Aline. Cette fille s'appelle Billy, elle a 16 ans et s'habille comme un garçon. Ses parents viennent de l'autoriser à déménager pour poursuivre ses études dans le même lycée que ses amies.

« - On est trop content de te voir Billy ! S'exclama Aline le sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir mes amies !

- Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? Lui demanda Joléria.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Viens, on va te montrer ta chambre. Lui dit Uta.

- Avec plaisir. »

Après avoir visité la maison de trois étages plus un grenier et mangé un copieux repas, Billy leur raconta son voyage. Elles discutèrent toute la nuit, de tout et de rien.

Le lendemain.

Il était temps de découvrir pour Billy son nouveau lycée.

« - WAHOU ! … il est si petit ! S'exclama Billy.

- Tu trouve ? On est pourtant 1000 élèves ! S'étonna Joléria. Il était si grand que sa ton lycée ?

- Carrément ! On était 4000 !

- C'est sur que sa change. Lui répondit Uta.

- Ce lycée est peut-être petit mais il y a plein de beau mec. Lui assura Aline.

- Tu parle se sont tous des boutonneux ! Répliqua Ray.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! La réprimanda Joléria. Il y en a un qui est plutôt beau gosse… d'ailleurs le voilà. »

Elles tournent la tête vers l'heureux élu. Le garçon en question était assez beau et bien vêtu. Toute les filles étaient folles de lui. Enfin presque.

« - C'est lui ? Demanda Billy. Il est trop canon !

- Je serais toi je ne m'accrocherais pas à lui, car beaucoup de fille lui tourne autour. Répliqua Joléria sèchement.

- C'est ça ! Le genre de mec à se prendre pour une super star. En rajouta Ray.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Acquiesça Joléria.

- Les filles ne cassé pas le moral de Billy ! Réprimanda Aline.

- C'est vrai et puis si ça se trouve vous sortirez ensemble. Lui remonta le moral Uta.

- Merci les filles mais il s'appel comment ?

- Sa va te casser encore plus le moral. Rigola Ray. Il s'appel Sami.

- Là chuis d'accord avec toi. Dit Billy morose. »

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn nnnggggggg!

« - Oups la cloche sonne les filles faut aller en cour !

Après les cours.

« - Quel rude journée… dit Billy avec un air de zombie.

- Et si on allait chez ma grand-mère ? Elle tient un restaurant ! Dit Aline.

- Ouais cool ! Hurla Ray. »

Elles allèrent donc chez la grand-mère d'Aline enthousiasme, sauf Billy encore dans son état de zombie. La grand-mère d'Aline leur servit du thé et des petits gâteaux. Elles étaient en train de parler quand la grand-mère parla :

« - J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire les filles. »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« - Vous avez été élues pour être les nouvelles gardiennes de la muraille magique. Grâce au cœur de cristal, que je remets à Billy, vous devrez la protégée.

- La protégée ? Comment ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de muraille magique ? Demanda Ray.

- La muraille magique est une sorte de barrière qui sépare deux mondes. Le monde humains et le monde de la magie. Vous devez la protégé contre le prince Phobie et ses monstres avec vos pouvoirs. Billy ton pouvoir est celui de l'illusion, Ray celui de la glace, Uta tu contrôleras les forces noirs, Joléria les plantes et toi Aline la foudre.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fou ? Demanda Joléria. Ça ne tient pas debout ! Le prince Phobie et ses monstres, une barrière magique, des pouvoirs … et puis quoi encore ?! Des vampires ?!

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut me croire.

- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mamie, mais je crois que la vieillesse vous à griller quelque neurone ! Plaisanta Ray.

- Bon je crois que l'on est tous fatigué. On va rentrer se coucher. Dit Billy.

Toute approuvèrent et rentrèrent.

Le lendemain…

Les filles rencontrèrent quelques problèmes.

Ray arriva en colère de la salle de bain.

« - Que se passe-t-il Ray ? Demanda Uta.

- Il se passe que l'eau de mon bain s'est gelée alors que je me lavais !

- C'est parce que tu as réglé l'eau beaucoup trop froide. Lui répondit ironiquement la blonde.

- Et si ce que ma grand-mère a dit est vrai ?

- Mais bien sur. Comme ci en claquant des doigts, j'allais faire apparaître des plantes. »

Pour approuver ses paroles, elle claqua des doigts. Dans un tremblement de terre, des plantes sortir du sol.

« - Ok, ok. Je veux bien qu'on ale faire un tour chez ta grand-mère. »

Sur ces mots elles prirent le chemin du restaurant. La grand-mère en les voyant sourie.

« - Vous venez me voir à propos de vos pouvoirs je suppose.

- Vous supposez bien ! Répondit Ray. On a des problèmes avec nos pouvoirs.

- Je t'écoute. »

Les jeunes filles lui raconta alors se qui c'était passé.

« - C'est normal, vos pouvoirs se manifeste.

- Se n'est pas normal ! S'emporta Joléria. Et si ça arrive devant tout le monde ?

- Ne vous inquiétés pas. Cette manifestation ne se fait qu'une fois.

- On a eue très peur, se n'est pas drôle du tout.

- Si vous avez peur de ça, quesque ça sera devant Phobie.

- On est jeune grand-mère ! C'est une réaction normal.

- Pas pour des gardienne ! Vous devez apprendre à surmonté vos peur ! Écoutez, il ne me reste que peu de temps à vivre. Je sens que la fin est proche. Je dois vous apprendre tous se que vous avez besoin de savoir et de répondre à vos questions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous avez de la chance que Phobie ne sais pas manifester !

- Vous dites que l'on aura à faire à ses sbires, mais que sont-ils vraiment ? Demanda Billy qui pour une fois était alerte.

- J'espère que c'est pas des vampires, ses horribles des vampires. Dit Joléria la voit tremblante.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire de quelle créature vous aurez à faire, mais il n'y a pas de vampire.

- Ouf… me voilà rassurer. Souffla la blonde.

- On n'est pas plus avancer.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur les monstres.

- Et comment on fait pour contrôler nos pouvoirs grand-mère ?

- Par la seule force de votre volonté.

- Pourquoi Phobie veut conquérir le monde ?

- Car c'est un méchant. Les méchant veulent toujours conquérir le monde.

- Ok…

- Et le truc là, que vous m'avez donné il sert à quoi ? Demanda Billy.

- Le cœur de cristal ? Il vous sert à refermer les portails magiques et à vous déplacer dans le monde magique. De plus il te désigne comme leur chef.

- Billy notre chef ?! Hurlèrent les 4 filles.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Elle est presque toujours en mode zombie ! Et elle ne sait même pas diriger ! Lui répliquèrent les 4 autres.

- Et bien si le cœur la choisi il y a une raison. »

Plusieurs question lui fut poser et les nouvelles gardiennes de la muraille repartir chez elle la tête remplit de question et de nouvelle aventure à vivre.


	4. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Plusieurs jour passèrent sans que rien ne vienne troublé la vie de nos héroïnes préférés. C'était à se demander s'il y avait une vrai menace qui planait sur la Terre. C'est en repartant chez elles après une journée de cour qu'elles virent Leona la meilleur amie de Joléria, qui avait déménagé soit dit au passage, parlée avec un grand homme au long cheveux blond.

Elle paraissait agacée par celui-ci qui partit bien vite en regardant dans leur direction.

« - Hey ! Leona ! L'appela Joléria. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis revenue te voir ! Tu me manquais trop.

- A moi aussi. Que voulais cet homme ?

- Il m'a donné rendez-vous au gymnase se soir pour me donné des informations importante sur mes vrai parents.

- Et tu vas le croire ? Lui demanda Ray.

- Bien sur que non.

- Et si on t'accompagnait ? Comme ça tu aurais tes infos tout en étant protégée. Proposa Billy. Il me paraissait bizarre cet homme.

- Je suis d'accord avec Billy. Acquiesça Uta.

- Très bien on se retrouve se soir. »

Le soir venu.

Les filles avaient retrouvé Leona et se dirigeaient vers le gymnase où devait avoir lieu la rencontre. Quand elles poussèrent la porte la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Uta appuya sur l'interrupteur, mais la lumière ne vient pas. Elle réessaya sans plus de succès.

« - La lumière est surement cassée. Dit-elle au filles.

- Ha haha ! Mais qui va là ? Se ne serais pas les nouvelles gardiennes ?

- Qui est là ? Demanda Joléria.

- Je suis Lord Cobra. Le serviteur du prince Phobie.

- Aline pourrait-tu allumer s'il te plait ?

- Mais bien sur Ray. »

D'un coup de poignet elle alluma les lampes. Il faut dire que pendant les jours de repos, elles ont pu contrôler leur pouvoirs. D'ailleurs le monstre devant eux en fut surpris. C'était une sorte d'homme serpent d'où le nom.

« - J'y croit pas. Les méchant sont-ils débiles à se point pour choisir un nom aussi nul en rapport à leur force ?! Explosa de rire Ray.

- Je crois que j'aurais préférée ne pas allumer la lumière.

- Inclinez-vous devant le Lord Cobra ! Le plus puissant de tous !

- Et voilà qu'il nous fait le complexe du méchant. Ha lala, quand vont-ils évoluer ? Hé ho ! Là-bas ! Faut changer de disque ! C'est démoder! Hurla Billy au ciel. Enfin plutôt au plafond.

- Mais à qui tu parle ? Lui demanda Joléria.

- A notre créateur. Répondit celle-ci. »

Tout le monde la fixa de leur yeux rond. Même le monstre. Qui se reprit en voyant que l'attention était sur cette humaine.

« - Hé ho ! Je vous signal que je vais faire une révélation très importante à Leona et que je vais vous réduire en cendre!

- Et bah fait là ta révélation qu'on puisse en finir !

- Hum, hum. Je disais donc… a oui ! Leona j'ai une très grande révélation à te faire ! Tes parents actuels ne sont pas tes vrais parents ! Se sont des imposteurs ! Tes vrai parents sont sur Méridien ! Dans la zone lumineuse du dit-lieu !

- Et c'est ça ta révélation du siècle ? Demanda Ray. Non parce que c'est un peu ridicule.

- Tu crois qu'on va te croire ?! Comme si les vrai parents de Leona étaient sur Méridien ! Et puis quoi encore ? Les extraterrestres vont venir sur Terre pour nous enlever ?! Fit remarquer Joléria ironiquement.

- Comme si elle allait te croire le serpent. Dit Aline.

- Assez discuter ! Battons-nous ! Et réduisons-le en morceau pour le donner aux poules ! Cria Uta.

- Le donner aux poules ?

- Le découper ?

- En morceau ?

- Le battre ?

- Me donner en pâture à des animaux ?

- T'as qu'a pas dire des choses débiles sur les parents de Leona ! Répliqua Uta.

- Tu parle très bien la France Uta. Lui fit remarquer Ray.

- Hey ! Faite pas comme ci j'existais pas ! Je suis toujours présente ! Cria Leona pour se faire remarquer sous les regards désoler de ses amies.

- C'est vrai alors comment prend tu la nouvelle ? Demanda Cobra avide de voir la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Franchement. Je m'en moque. Je sais très bien que mes parents actuel ne sont pas mes vrai parents. Je ne suis pas débile même si je suis blonde !

- Ha ! Les blonde en force ! Yata !

- D'ailleurs si mes parents sont encore en vie, qu'ils viennent me chercher eux même ! Maintenant les filles réduisez le en miette ! Qu'on le donne aux poules ! »

C'est sous cette dernière injonction que le combat pu enfin commencer. Le serpent rampât à toute vitesse vers eux et balança sa main pleine de griffe que les filles eurent juste le temps d'éviter en se baissant. Elles coururent se positionner en demi-cercle derrière lui.

« - Bon ok. On ne devrait pas se transformer comme dans les animes ? Demanda Billy.

- Je te signal que c'est toi le chef ! Lui fit remarquer Uta.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai !

- Et si on criait le nom de notre pouvoir ? Proposa Aline.

- Yosh ! GLACE !

- ILLUSION !

- FOUDRE !

- PLANTE !

- FORCE NOIRE ! »

Une rafale de vent se souleva mais rien ne se passa. Cobra en tomba par terre assommé par une goutte de désespoir.

« - Ca a pas marché. Remarqua bêtement Billy.

- On n'avait remarquer ! Cria Joléria.

- Et si il fallait rajouter : par le pouvoir ? Demanda Uta.

- Oui il faut surement faire ça !

- Et rajouter un geste comme dans les animes ! Rajouta Billy.

- ON EST PAS DANS UN ANIME LA ! ON EST DANS LA VIE REELLE ! Hurla Joléria à bout de nerf.

- Du calme Joléria, sa ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Dit Ray. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Billy !

- Ok on recommence les filles !

- Et sa se dit des héros. Chuchota Leona. »

Les 4 filles brandir leur poings en l'air et crièrent d'une même voix :

- Par les pouvoirs…

- DES PLANTES !

- DE LA GLACE !

- DE L'ILLUSION !

- DE LA FORCE NOIRE !

- DE LA FOUDRE ! »

Une lumière de la couleur correspondant à leur pouvoir les enveloppa. Et elle coula comme de l'eau sur leur corps à partir de leur poings pour s'estomper comme un scanner. Après la transformation elles prirent une pose de combat. Leur habit était composé d'une tunique, des collant rayés, des chaussures pointu ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu.

« - Prend garde à toi Cobra ! Tu va vraiment finir pour nourriture de poule ! Cria Leona.

- La menace me fait trembler de peur… répliqua-t-il.

- C'est parti les filles ! Cria Billy. »

Elles s'élancèrent vers lui et appelèrent a elles leur pouvoirs. Billy lui envoya une illusion qui devrait le rendre fou.

« - Oh des éléphants roses ! Pointa Cobra un espace en l'air.

- C'est ça ton pouvoirs ?! Lui demanda Joléria.

- Je pensais que se serais plus fort.

- Ridicule. Sa ne m'a distrait que 3 seconde. »

Il rampa à toute vitesse vers Billy et l'assomma.

« - Et une de moins ! A qui le tour ? »

Uta lui envoya son pouvoir. Des volutes de fumé noir apparurent autour de l'homme-serpent.

« - C'est sensé faire quoi ? Lui demanda Aline aussi surprise que les 3 autres.

- Aucune idée. »

Ce fut autour de Joléria qui l'emprisonna dans des lianes.

« - Au moins un pouvoir qui sert à quelque chose ! »

Profitant du fait qu'il était ligoté, Ray lui balança une boule de glace en pleine figure. La tête du lord parti en arrière. Quand il ramena sa figure, on pu voir que son nez était rouge et qu'il était furieux. Et oui mesdames et messieurs ! Ce serpent avait un nez ! Contrairement à Voldemort ! Oups ! Je voulais dire, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Revenons a nos héroïne vous voulez bien. Donc furieux le petit serpent j'ai nommé Lord Cobra ! Se défit de ses lianes avec ses griffes et s'élança vers nos protagonistes terrifier. Mais pour une mystérieuse raison, il commença à chanceler et ses yeux étaient devenus des tourbillons, on pouvait même voir qu'il avait les joues rouges. Il leva les bras au ciel et dit d'une voix chevrotante :

« - Ze vais oubrir un portail ! Hips ! Il va vous z'embloujir ! Tous zaller êpre askirer ! Mwouahahahahaha ! Hips !

- Hein ?! Hurlèrent les filles encore debout

- Il a dit quoi ? Demanda Ray. Hey on parle pas le borborygme ! On parle le français ! »

Soudain un tourbillon bleu s'ouvrit et commença à aspirer se qui se trouvait dans la salle.

« - Ha haha ! Hips ! Le voikri ! Le portail ! Zai gagner ! Ze fui le glu for… »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase incompréhensible. Une planche de bois l'assomma.

« - Non mais sa suffit ! Tu commence à me faire ***** ! §Pour éviter que vos oreilles ne soufre nous avons censuré se mot.§ Cria Leona.

- Tu viens de l'assommer avec une planche de bois ? Demanda Uta.

- Il était si faible que ça ? Demanda Joléria.

- Apparemment. Répondit Leona.

- Bon au moins on est débarrasser de lui ! Renchéri Ray. »

Le dit Lord était part terre assommé et on pouvait voir son âme sortir de sa bouche. Le portail se referma tout seul. Les filles étaient épuisées. Elles reprirent leur apparence de lycéenne et repartir chez elles pour se reposer. Elles ne se soucièrent plus de Cobra et le laissa là à l'agonie. Le lord se réveillera avec une énorme gueule de bois et devra expliquer à son prince comment il fut vaincu.

* * *

dites moi se que vous en pensez ! laissez-moi une rewiew


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin.

Les filles décidèrent de ne pas aller en cour et se rendirent chez la grand-mère d'Aline. Quand elles furent arrivées, la grand-mère était par terre.

« - Grand-mère ! »

Aline se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Le tain de la vielle femme était crayeux, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« - Grand-mère que se passe-t-il ? Appelez une ambulance !

Joléria se saisi du téléphone et passa le coup de fil.

- J'arrive à ma fin ma très chère petite fille.

- Non se n'est pas possible !

- Bien sur que si. Mon temps est venu. Mais avant je dois vous dire quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ? Elle arrive cette ****** d'ambulance ?! §ici aussi le mot est censuré pour ne pas effrayer les âmes sensibles§ cria Aline.

- Sa ne sert à rien de l'appeler.

- Ne dite pas sa mamie ! Lui reprocha Ray.

- Votre devoir n'est pas que de protégé la muraille. Vous devez aussi protégé une personne importante. Une personne qui pourra rétablir le calme sur Méridien. La « lumière ». La « lumière de Méridien ». Il faut la protéger.

- Qui est cette personne ?

- C'est, c'est, le…. Argg ! »

La vielle femme rendue l'âme avant de pouvoir dire le nom de la personne.

« -GRAND-MERE ! »

L'enterrement eu lieu le jour même. Tout le monde aimait cette femme. Le groupe d'amie pleurait toutes les larmes de leur corps. Qui allait pouvoir les aidez maintenant ? Aline était le plus touchée par cette disparition. Elle s'en remettra mais ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Elle s'habillera de noir et sera très sombre.

Une semaine plus tard.

Les filles se réunissaient pour leur réunion de gardienne.

« - Très bien. Après ce tragique accident, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seules. Dit Billy.

- Oui. Trouvons un nom de groupe. Comme ça on pourra s'annoncer devant les méchants ! Plaisanta Ray.

- Et si on s'appelait B.R.U.J.A . ? proposa Aline.

- B.R.U.J.A. ?

- Bah oui. En additionnant les premières lettres de nos prénoms, j'ai vu que sa faisait BRUJA. Sorcière en espagnol.

- Je suis pour. Acquiesça Uta.

- Pour une fois que se n'est pas de l'anglais ! Dit Ray.

- Je suis sur que c'est encore un de vos tours ! Cria Billy a l'adresse du ciel. Enfin du plafond.

- Bon revenons-en au fait. Leur rappela Uta.

- Oui tu as raison. Qui est la « lumière de Méridien » ? Demanda Joléria.

- On sait que son prénom commence par le quelque chose. Fit rappeler Aline.

- Et si c'était le début de Leona ? Demanda Billy »

Les 5 filles rigolèrent à s'en casser les côtes.

« - Ha haha. C'est impossible. Fit Joléria secouer de spasme.

- Ouai c'était idiot.

- Va falloir la trouver cette personne. »

Les jours passaient mais ni la « lumière » ni cobra se manifesta. Enfin jusqu'au jour où Leona les appela pour leur dire que Lord Cobra avait refait surface pour lui faire une nouvelle révélation. Les filles soufflèrent et se rendirent au rendez-vous en-dessous du pont de la ville en pleine nuit. Aline avait crée une boule d'électricité au creux de sa main pour les éclairer.

« - Je vois que vous êtes déjà transformée.

- On n'a pris aucun risque Cobra. Renchéri Billy.

- Que veux-tu me dire cette fois ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que tes parents te recherchent.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Oui mais j'ai pas eu le temps de finir. Donc je te disais que tu avais été enlevée par des rebelles qui t'on apporter ici pour que tu ne reprennes pas le trône de la zone lumière du dit-lieu.

- Le trône ?

- Oui tu es la princesse de cet endroit et le prince Phobos est ton frère.

- Le prince Phobos est maléfique ! Cria Joléria.

- C'est faux ! Leona elle te manipule ! C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait de bonne chose, mais c'est parce qu'il est triste d'avoir perdu sa sœur adoré ! Les gardiennes veulent te retenir ici pour que tu ne prennes pas le trône !

- C'est faux ! Leona ne le croit surtout pas ! Lui dit Ray.

- Tu es la « lumière de Méridien » ! Ton devoir est d'apporter la paix sur ton royaume !

- Arrête de lui raconter n'importe quoi !

- Sa suffit ! Hurla Leona. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui dit la vérité ! Mais je veux voir ma vrai famille ! Donc j'irais avec toi Cobra.

- Ne fait pas ça ! La supplia Joléria.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. »

Leona fit un clin d'œil au groupe et parti avec Cobra dans un tourbillon.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quand Leona fut partie, Joléria s'effondra sur le sol. Le perte de la grand-mère d'Aline puis le départ de Leona. Se fut trop pour nos héroïnes qui repartirent chez elles la tête basse, les épaules voutés. La soirée aurait pu se passer dans un silence de mort si une voix dans leur tête ne se fit pas entendre.

_« Gardienne reprenez-vous ! Je suis le prophète. Et s__'__est moi qui vous ai choisi pour devenir gardienne du cœur de cristal. Je vais vous aider à retrouver votre amie et qui est par la même occasion la « lumière de Méridien », en ouvrant un portail. Transformez-vous et allez-y ! »_

Un portail s'ouvrit et les filles après un moment de surprise, se transformèrent et passèrent à travers. De l'autre côté on se saurait cru au moyen-âge. Bon certes avec des créatures sorties de l'ordinaire, mais tout de même. Les filles furent perdues dès le premier regard. Elles déambulèrent dans les rues du Méridien au hasard en cherchant leur amie du regard. Elles cherchaient et cherchaient mais ne trouvaient rien. Au bout d'un moment elles furent interpeler par un monstre bleu sur un rhino.

« - Hey ! Vous ! Vous êtes les gardiennes n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais.

- Pourquoi une telle question si tu connais la réponse ? Demanda Ray.

- Je suis Fagy ! J'ai été envoyé pour vous éliminer !

- Ah oui ? Alors vient nous chercher ! Cria Billy.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'appel ? Demanda Joléria horrifier.

- Il veut se battre. Je lui dis que l'on est près !

- Et dire que c'est notre chef. Déprima Uta. »

Marre d'être ignoré, il se lança à l'assaut. Poussant son rhino à plein régime, oui il l'utilisait comme nous on utilise une voiture, il fonça sur les gardiennes. Elles durent se jeter sur le côté pour éviter d'être renversées. Et oui ! On peut se faire renverser par un rhino en colère.

Joléria lança ses lianes pour stopper la bête folle. Mais celle-ci s'en défit sans effort et elles coururent se mettre à l'abri dans un hangar.

« - J'ai pensé que mes lianes l'arrêterais comme pour Cobra !

- Mais se n'est pas Cobra ! Lui rappela Aline.

- Voyons si je peux le rendre hors course avec mes illusions.

- Pour qu'il voie des éléphants rosent ? Demanda ironiquement Ray.

- Sa va marcher cette fois ! »

Le méchant s'engagea dans le hangar et Billy sorti de sa cachette. Elle lança son illusion sur le rhino. Celui-ci pour une raison inconnue, se cambra apeuré, fit tomber son maître sur le sol et prit ses jambes à son cou. Enfin ses pattes. Fagy se releva en frottant son postérieur.

« - Vous allez me le payer ! Personne ne s'en prend à chouchou d'amour impunément !

- Chouchou d'amour ? Demanda Uta. »

Les filles furent prisent d'une crise de fou rire, qui les fit rouler par terre comme des chiens.

« - C'est aussi ridicule que le nom de l'homme-serpent !

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Par la foudre de Zeus ! Hurla Aline les bras tendu en avant. »

La foudre sortit de ses mains pour aller frapper Fagy de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut prit de soubresaut et on put voir les grimaces les plus marrantes du monde. Même le Dieu des grimaces en rigola et se promis de les apprendre.

« - Ah mon tour ! Par les forces noires ! »

Des volutes de fumées apparurent au niveau des poutres et une se décrocha pour assommer proprement le monstre au rhino qui était actuellement sans rhino.

« - Encore d'un d'éliminé ! Assura Billy. On est trop forte pour eux !

- Vous avez vu ? Nos pouvoirs on marcher correctement cette fois ! Fit remarquer Uta.

- Oui c'est vrai ça. C'est encore un de vos coups tordus ! Je vous jure que vous allez me le payer ! Pointa Billy, le ciel du doigt. Enfin le plafond plus précisément.

- Mais à qui tu parle ? Lui demande Joléria.

- A notre créateur.

- Ok…

- Au fait tu lui as lancé quoi comme illusion ? Non parce que c'était vraiment puissant. Lui dit Ray.

- Je sais pas. »

Les filles en tombèrent à la renverse. Les amies sortirent de leur cachette qui n'en était plus une. Mais avant qu'elle ne put mettre un pied dehors, Uta fut attrapée et une main fut mise sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle fut emmenée par un truc bleu qui dit à ses amies :

« - Rejoignez moi sur le quai se soir si vous voulez revoir votre amie ! Mwouahahahahaha !

- Pourquoi les méchants doivent-ils faire leurs cris de psychopathe ? Demanda Aline.

- Car c'est les méchants ! Et les méchants ont toujours un rire de psychopathe ! Répondit intelligemment Billy.

- Il a enlevé Uta ! Rappela Joléria sur le point de finir en état de légume. 3 disparitions en si peu de temps sa casse le moral. Une ombre planait sur le groupe de 4. C'était un nuage.


	7. Chapter 6

Nelio : merci pour tes rewiews. Je sais que la fanfic n'est pas d'un très bon niveau, mais j'avais déjà écrit cette fanfic, et je voulais voir si j'avais une once de talent. Je ne suis pas très douée avec l'orthographe alors je sais que je dois avoir des fautes. Mais le fait que j'ai écrit "la sonne cloche" sans m'en rendre compte, relève de mon niveau d'écriture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le désespoir retomba sur les gardiennes. Une nouvelle personne venait de disparaitre. Elles se posèrent quelque part et attendirent l'heure du rendez-vous. Quand il fut arrivé, elles se rendirent a l'endroit prévu. Le monstre qui avait enlevé Uta, n'était pas encore arrivé. Puis celui-ci s'avança seul. Sans Uta.

« - Ou est notre amie ! Demanda Aline.

- Du calme. Elle est dans une bibliothèque. Si vous voulez la revoir suivez-moi.

- Non. C'est un piège. Dit Joléria catégorique.

- Donc vous voulez pas la revoir.

- On vous suit ! Répliqua Billy.

- Mais t'es malade ! T'as pété un neurone ! Hurla Ray.

- Faudrait déjà qu'elle en ai. Se moqua Joléria. »

Un peu réticente, elles suivirent Billy qui suivait le truc bleu. La chose les emmena dans une bibliothèque à moitié abandonnée. Là elles purent voir Uta dans une bulle qui tapait dessus pour en sortir et Leona. Cette dernière avait les yeux vitreux.

« - Leona ! Que fait tu avec Uta emprisonnée ? Demanda Joléria.

- Je la surveille. Répondit laconiquement Leona.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu n'est pas de notre côté ? Demanda Aline.

- Non. Fit celle-ci sans émotion.

- Leona est apparemment devenue une méchante. Fit remarquer Billy.

- Et oui elle est de notre côté maintenant. Fit le truc bleu.

- T'es qui toi déjà ? La moindre des choses c'est de se présenté ! Répliqua Ray.

- Je suis Veteck ! Le serviteur de Lord Cobra.

- Veteck ?! Genre comme les jeux pour gamin de 3 ans ? Demanda Ray. Ha haha, haha, haha, haha ! C'est ridicule ! Ils ont des noms pourriiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee !

- On peut pas tomber plus bas. Acquiesça Aline.

- Quoi qu'il en soit rend nous Uta ! Exigea Joléria.

- Faudra vous battre pour ça ! »

Et un nouveau combat commença. Et oui il n'y avait jamais un moment où il n'y avait pas de combat. Veteck couru sur les filles et se fut un vrai boulet de canon qui s'élança vers elles. Joléria fit apparaître un mur de liane pour tenter une protection. Celle-ci s'avéra efficace et Veteck fut étourdi quelque seconde. Durant se laps de temps Ray glaça le sol autour de lui. Quand il reprit ses esprits, se fut pour glisser et s'assommer. Les filles se désintéressèrent de lui pour se concentrer sur Leona.

« - Relâche Uta tout de suite ! Cria Billy.

- Tu est faite comme un rat ! Plaisanta Ray.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Sur cette dernière réplique, elle partie comme un mirage. La bulle qui retenait Uta, éclata. Apeurée elle se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

« - Mouin ! J'ai eue trop peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là maintenant. La rassura Aline.

- T'as vu comment ils ont détalés comme des lapins ? Rigola Ray.

- Il est temps de rentrer chez nous. Ordonna Joléria. »

Et le même phénomène se répéta. Le prophète leur parla et un portail se matérialisa les ramenant chez elles.

* * *

voilà. Bonne lecture !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

De retour sur Terre pour se remettre de leurs émotions, les filles purent récupérer, s'entrainer et faire comme-ci de rien ne c'était passer. Les jours reprirent leur cour monotone et l'été fit place à l'automne. Les rimes étaient de sortit, ainsi que la poésie. Les étudiantes qu'elles étaient se devaient de suivre les cours. Impossible pour elles de se la couler douce. Même si elles étaient des gardiennes. Elles raconteraient par la suite, que se métier était vraiment très mal payé.

Billy et ses amies étudiaient et pendant les vacances s'entrainaient. Très vite l'hiver prit le dessus sur l'automne. On découvrit que Sammi travaillait chez un marchant de journaux et que pour faire plus ample connaissance Billy y allait et achetait un magasine people. Le rapprochement se faisait doucement mais surement et on sentait qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'amour Sammi avait invité Billy pour un rendez-vous « amical » soit disant, dans la ville pour noël. Elle avait accepter vite fait bien fait, sans se poser de question. En ce moment même, ils étaient sur la place et regardaient le grand sapin lumineux.

« - C'est magnifique. Dit Billy des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais y a quelque chose d'encore plus magnifique.

- Et quesque c'est ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Les nougats. Dit-il la bave aux lèvres, tandis que Billy en tomba à la renverse.

- Ha haha.

- Non sérieusement j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ose pas. »

On put voir un décor avec un coucher de soleil derrière eux. Billy avait de petites étoiles autour de sa tête.

« - Vas-y. Tu peut tout me dire.

- C'est embarrassant.

- Dis quand même.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais…

- Oui ? Le cœur de Billy battait tellement fort, que Phobie lui-même l'entendit.

- Veut-tu devenir ma collègue ? »

Là, le décor romantique se fissura et tomba en miette. Billy, choquée, entendait une voix dans sa tête lui dire : « Allo Billy, ici la Terre, répondez ! »

« - Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre.

- Je te demande si tu veut travailler avec moi. »

Billy serra son poing très fort avant de le mettre devant sa figure et d'hurler :

« - C'est ça ta demande ?!

- Bah… oui.

- Mais t'es complètement débile mon pauvre ! Tu ose me demander à MOI ! De travailler avec toi ! Mais tu pense vraiment que je vais faire se job pourri ? Réveille-toi mon pauvre ! T'es si aveugle que ça pour ne pas voir que JE ! Suis amoureuse de TOI ?!

- T-tu m'aime ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui sombre crétin ! Et apparemment c'est pas réciproque. »

Sur ce elle décida de rentrer en laissant un Sammi assez perdu. Quand elle rentra, ses amies se jetèrent sur elle.

« - Comment ça c'est passer ? Demanda Uta.

- Très mal !

- Ouh… quelque chose c'est mal passer on dirais. Rigola Ray.

- A ton avis ?! T'es idiote ou tu le fait exprès ?

- C'est bon calme ta joie. Répliqua Ray.

- Que c'est t'il passer ? Demanda Aline.

- Il se passe que cet empoté, m'a fait poireauter plusieurs minute, juste pour me dire qu'il voulait que je travail avec lui.

- Sa aurait pu vous rapprocher. Essaya de la calmer Uta.

- Moi je voulais qu'il me demande de sortir avec ! Mais c'est encore de ta faute ! C'est encore un de tes coups tordus ! Je le sais ! Hurla Billy en visant le ciel du doigt. Enfin pour être plus compréhensible, le plafond. Et avant de me le demander, je parle à notre créateur.

- Oooooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkk…

- Il est surement timide. La consola Aline.

- Mais oui c'est ça. Moi je vous l'ai dit. Ce mec est comme les autres. Répliqua sèchement Joléria en colère contre le dit garçon.

- Ouais c'est qu'un ********* un ******** un sale ******* un ****** de ******* de ***** de mes deux ! § Là encore pour éviter tout débordement, les mots sont censurer afin de préserver votre cerveau.§

- Oula. Elle est vraiment remonter contre lui. »

Billy après cette phrase était essouffler, et son visage était devenu si rouge que ses amies reculèrent par peur de le voir exploser.

« - Je vais me coucher. Il m'a carrément fatiguée. »


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain.

Les filles eurent la visite du prophète dans leur esprit qui leur disait d'allez sur Méridien pour aider l'armée rebelle en proie à un combat contre les sbires de Phobie. C'est ainsi que 4 gardiennes déterminées et un zombie apparurent au milieu de la bataille.

« - Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Se fut le hurlement que Ray fit en esquivant une flèche. Apparaître en pleine bataille pour aller plus vite n'est pas une très bonne idée. C'est se que ce disait le prophète à ce moment. Les filles regardaient autour d'elle pour déterminer leur ennemis. Et dans le fouillis environnant se n'était pas chose aisée. Enfin on pouvait distinguer un certains groupe. Comment les définir ? On aurait cru des hommes avec des combinaisons de couleur. Et derrière eux se tenait Veteck. Il fut facile de déterminer les deux camps. Les filles se mirent donc en action après c'être transformer.

Elles ont eues le temps de se perfectionner depuis leur dernier combat. Uta fut la première à entrer dans le combat. Elle appela à elle ses pouvoirs. Comme toujours, des volutes de fumés noires firent leur apparition sur le sol devant leur adversaires et s'ouvrit en deux.

« - Wouha ! Je savais pas que tu pouvait faire ça avec ton pouvoir ! Lui dit Ray.

- Moi non plus. Répondit franchement Uta.

- Quoi ?!

- Mon pouvoir agit toujours de sa propre volonté ! Je ne sais jamais se qui va arrivé !

- Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeerrrrrrrr… »

Mais en relâchant leur attention Joléria faillit se faire embrocher vive par une lance.

« - Qui veut un barbecue ? Demanda Ray. »

Joléria furieuse envoya ses lianes à l'assaut de ses ennemis sans penser à ses alliés. Son pouvoir ravagea tout sur son passage. Le combat s'arrêta quelques instant. Les personnes présentent regardèrent la gardienne des plantes avec des yeux en forme de soucoupe. Ils prirent leur armes et partirent un peu plus loin pour reprendre leur combat. Sauf un. Un jeune homme avec des cicatrices vertes la regardait les yeux en cœur. Il couru et lui prit les mains en se mettant à genoux.

« - Oh soleil de ma vie ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé !

- Heu … c'est qui ?

- Je m'appel Call. Rayon de mes rêves.

- Rayon, de mes, rêves ?

- Oui. J'ai adorer ton attaque. Cela fait longtemps que j'attend une femme comme toi. Qui n'a peur de rien et de personne !

- Joléria peur de rien ? Ha haha ! Laisse-moi rire, Joléria n'est pas si courageuse que ça. Se moqua Ray.

- Joléria. C'est le prénom de mon soleil.

- Oui c'est mon prénom.

- Je suis encore plus fou de vous.

- Bon c'est pas tout les tourtereaux. On a un combat à mener ! Rappela Aline.

- POURQUOI ! C'est de votre faute ! Pourquoi Joléria arrive-t-elle à trouver l'amour et pas moi ?! Hein ! Je vous déteste ! Cria Billy au ciel. Pour une fois que c'était vraiment le ciel.

- Elle parle à qui ? Demanda Call qui avait reprit ses esprits.

- Oh laisse tomber. Lui répondit Ray. Elle parle à notre soi-disant « créateur ». Et on sentait les guillemets dans sa phrase. »

Enfin après la sublime déclaration de Call, ils reprirent le combat. Se fut au tour de Ray d'utiliser son pouvoir. Elle balança à tout vent des boules de glaces pour assommer ses adversaires. Billy aussi était de la partie. Ses illusions étaient dévastatrices. Certains voyaient leur plus profonde peur, et pour une certaine raison celle-ci était récurrente et les hommes-combi se mettaient à moitié à pleurer et à se prosterner en répétant une litanie de : « excusez-moi mon prince ». Les autres illusions les distrayaient, en faisant apparaître des animaux improbable ou encore des paysages qui les faisaient frémir de plaisir.

« - Eh ben. Ton pouvoir a l'air de marcher. Lui dit Uta.

- Ouais. Et plutôt bien. Lui répondit la rousse. »

Aline s'éclatait comme une folle. Elle adorait électrocuter les personnes de l'autre camp. Elle s'amusait beaucoup. Tout le monde s'amusait. C'est vrai quoi ? Qui est-ce que sa n'amuserais pas ? Vous ? Vous n'êtes pas normaux. Le combat s'éternisait mais on voyais une avancer des rebelles. Veteck s'avança et dit :

« - Venez-vous battre gardienne !

- Avec plaisir. Lui répondit Aline. »

Et elle l'électrocuta. Mais il se releva et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui mit Aline au tapis. Attention va-t-elle se relever ? UN, DEUX, TROIS, mesdames et messieurs ! Veteck est déclarer vainqueur. DING, DING, DING !

« - He ! Depuis quand on frappe les filles ? Demanda Ray outré par la violence du coup.

- Depuis qu'elles sont devenues nos ennemis !

- Mais sans les filles, la vie n'est plus possible. Dit Billy d'un petite voix triste.

- On s'en fout ! Répondit Veteck. On n'a pas besoin de vous ! Grâce au prince Phobie, notre descendance est assurée !

- Eurk ! Les mecs seraient-ils tous devenus gay ? Demanda Ray tragiquement. Les filles ne trouveront-elle plus l'amour ?

- J'ai jamais dit une chose pareil ! Le prince peut le faire grâce à sa magie ! »

Et le combat reprit. Ray envoya toute sa réserve de boule de glace. Billy lui fit voir le prince, mais pour une raison inconnue, Veteck s'évanoui.

« - Tu lui à montrer quoi ?

- Je sais pas, mais c'était radical. »

Le sbire de Cobra fut emmener en cellule et se fut le moment des séparations.

« - Mon doux soleil. Nous rêverons-nous jamais ?

- Bien sur que si. Mais je dois retourner dans mon monde pour le moment.

- Tu vas me manquer mon amour.

- A moi aussi.

- C'est-ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre. Rigola Ray.

- J'y suis pour rien. S'innocenta Aline.

- Je vais te donner quelque chose qui te fera penser à moi. »

Et Call pleura. Il pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Ses amies raconterons plus tard qu'il avait tellement pleurer qu'il ressemblais à un vieux.

« - Ne pleure pas Call nous nous reverrons.

- Je pleure pour transformer une de mes larmes en fleur, mais c'est devenu une rivière. »

Il se reprit et donna une fleur bleu comme le cristal, ou la glace selon le point de vue, à son soleil qui repartie les larmes aux yeux.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les filles rentrèrent chez elle épuisées. Il était temps pour elle de construire un plan d'attaque. Car le prochain assaut serait le dernier. Les vacances se terminèrent et il leur fallait reprendre leur identité d'étudiante modèle. Ça c'est se que leur parents auraient répondu. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Ray faisait des blagues à longueur de journée et n'écoutait jamais les cours, surtout quand c'était les maths. Joléria avait l'air d'une fille sérieuse. Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant ce n'était qu'un masque pour ne pas se faire prendre en train de rêver. Et quand on lui posait une question, elle y répondait sans problème surtout si c'était du français. Billy. N'en parlons pas. Donc Uta, une fille qui écoutait tout les cours mais à côté discutait avec ses voisins. Aline dessinait dans tout les cours mais avait une préférence pour l'histoire qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Elle n'accordais aucune importance à se cour. Pour en revenir à Billy, elle ne comprenait jamais rien quoi que les profs fassent. Et elle dormais en anglais car disait-elle : « quand on a comme beau-père un prof d'anglais sa ne sert à rien de suivre les cours. ». Bref voilà comment se préparait nos héroïnes.

L'hiver s'en allait et emporta avec lui la neige. Le printemps fit son grand retour par ses averses sans fin. Et avec lui les ennuis recommençais.

_« Gardiennes ! »_

Les filles qui regardaient un film sursautèrent.

_« Phobie prévoit de prendre les pouvoirs de sa sœur et avec le trône. Vous devez vous rendre au plus vite sur Méridien ! »_

« - Et voilà le retour des ennuis ! Se lamenta Ray.

- C'est le combat final les filles ! Mettons-y toutes nos forces ! Hurla Uta

- T'es pas obligée de hurler. Répondit Joléria emballer à l'idée de revoir son amour. »

Sur Méridien.

Les filles se dirigeaient avec les rebelles vers le lieu où devait se tenir le « couronnement » de Leona. Mais pour ne pas se faire repérer ils étaient sous des capes noir très discrète. Surtout quand toutes les personnes qui assistent au couronnement de leur princesse n'avaient pas de cape. Cela faisait vraiment suspect.

La foule était impatiente de voir leur prochaine reine. Enfin a par les rebelles et les gardiennes personne ne s'attendait à voir Phobie débarquer afin de prendre le pouvoir. Leona arriva toujours les yeux vitreux. Elle ne savait pas se qui se passait. Elle n'était qu'une marionnette contrôlée par son frère. Car après confirmation, Phobie est vraiment son frère. Mais comme seule une femme peut prendre le trône de la zone lumière du dit-lieu, il n'a pas put monter sur celui-ci.

Donc Leona était sur le devant de la scène, son frère derrière elle. Cobra s'avança, une couronne à la main. Et la tendit à la princesse. Mais quand elle fit le geste de la mettre, une voix hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

« - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! »

Et Joléria retira sa cape.

« - Ne fait pas ça Leona ! C'est un piège !

- Garde ! Attraper la ! C'est une gardienne ! Les autres ne doivent pas être loin ! »

Les dit autres, enlevèrent leur cape ainsi que les rebelles et se lancèrent à corps perdus dans la bataille. Les gardes n'étaient pas de taille face à eux. Et le camp de la lumière prit rapidement le dessus. Cobra du prendre par au combat. Mais ne s'occupait pas des rebelles. Non lui se qu'il voulait c'était les gardiennes.

« - Comme nous nous retrouvons gardiennes.

- Cobra.

- Tu veut toujours être réduit en nourriture pour les poules ? Lui demanda Uta.

- Sa ne risque pas d'arriver ! Je suis dans mon élément ici !

- Alors tu devrait prendre l'apparence de se cher serpent que nous attendons tous. »

Sur ce il se transforma.

« - Satisfaites ?

- On ne peut plus. Mais où son tes fidèles mangemort ? Demanda Ray.

- Mange quoi ?

- Laisse tomber Cobra. Elle fait une référence à un roman des plus priser sur Terre. Lui répondit Joléria.

- Ah… »

Après cet échange très constructif, le combat put enfin commencer. Le lord avait progressé depuis le dernier affrontement qui remontait quand même à plusieurs mois de cela. Sa rapidité était légendaire, les filles avaient du mal à contrer les offensives du serpent.

Joléria ne put l'entraver dans ses lianes et fit donc apparaitre des fleurs, pour voir s'il était allergique au pollen. Mais non il ne l'était pas. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois sans plus de succès. Alors pour réduire sa vitesse, elle fit pousser des arbres. Mais sa gênait aussi les B.R.U.J.A.

Billy utilisa donc ses illusions. Et après avoir aperçu des pégases, des lapins roses, des arcs-en-ciel, bref, le pays des Bisounours, elle pensa qu'il était temps de lui montrer sa plus grande peur. Où son plus grand désir. C'est à se moment qu'on put le voir enfin s'arrêter, les yeux en soucoupe, le visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. Quelque secondes plus tard, le rouge lui étant monté à la tête, il dut évacuer. Et quoi de plus logique qu'il s'évacue en forme de gicler de sang, qui sort par le nez ?

« - La non plus tu ne sais pas se que tu lui as envoyé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aline à Billy.

- Non désoler.

- Comment a tu pus faire ça ! Sale gardienne ! Cria Cobra les joues rouges.

- Qui dit, sang qui coule par le nez, dit images compromettante. Gloussa Ray.

- Qu'a tu vu ? Demanda Joléria.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ! Hurla le Lord en rougissant encore plus.

- On dirait une tomate bien mûre ! Rigola Ray. »

Il reparti à l'attaque pour se venger de cette humiliation. Uta eue beau utiliser son pouvoir, rien ne se passa en leur faveur. Il ouvrit des brèches dans le sol, mais Cobra put les remonter. Et pas de plafond, donc pas de planche. Même les volutes sur son corps ne marchaient pas. Au bout d'un certains temps, son pouvoir appela la pluie.

« - Super Uta. Maintenant il pleut ! Lui reprocha Billy.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le contrôlais pas.

- C'est un bon point pour moi ! Répliqua Aline. »

Après tout. Eau+foudre = feux d'artifice ! Aline utilisa l'eau comme fil conducteur pour la foudre. Le Lord devient rapidement noir. Et cela électrocuta si violemment Cobra, qu'il reprit sa forme humaine avant de tomber sur le sol. Au sol il leva le bras vers son prince, les yeux embué de larmes et dit d'une voix faible :

« - Phobie…s'il…te…plait…je…suis…désoler…j'ai…échoué…m on…

Prince…je… vous…ai… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, il tomba dans l'inconscience. Son bras retomba lourdement au sol devant les yeux écarquillé de son maître qui en oublia la couronne. Celle-ci tomba au sol au ralentit pendant que l'on entendit un cri déchirant.

« - RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! »

Il couru vers son serviteur et le prit dans ses bras sous les yeux choqué de l'assemblée. Le prince pleurait toute les larmes de son corps en répétant une litanie de « cobra, non, ne meure pas ». Au bout d'un moment il releva son visage vers les gardiennes et son regard brillait d'une lueur de haine.

« - Vous allez me le payer gardienne ! Je vous le promets ! »

Il se releva et envoya tous son pouvoir sur les gardiennes. Rat n'eue pas le temps de créer un bouclier de glace pour protégé tout le monde. Seule Joléria ne fut pas atteinte. Après avoir déversé tout son pouvoir, il s'écroula au côté de son serviteur pour qui il avait versé tant de larmes. C'est comme ça que se termina le règne de Phobie. Par une overdose de magie.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Leona reprit ses esprits, libérée du sort de Phobie. Les rebelles hurlèrent de joie. Les gardiennes furent ramenées à la vie. Enfin, elles furent plutôt soigner et ramener à la réalité. Elles purent assister à la cérémonie de couronnement de leur amie. Puis d'un magnifique banquet avant d'être téléporter par le prophète à Cristal, pour qu'il puisse les remercier. Là elles revirent la grand-mère d'Aline qui les félicita. Pour Phobie et Cobra, eh bien… ils furent emmenés en cellule où ils purent vivre des jours heureux. Et oui, même dans leur prison ils étaient heureux. Enfin, prison, prison, c'était plutôt une prison qui les transportait dans un monde merveilleux. Puis les gardiennes rentrèrent chez elles et finirent leur scolarité.

Temps présent.

« - Ah. Sa fait du bien de ne plus courir après le danger.

- Tu me le fait pas dire. Répondit Joléria.

- Au faite avec Call comment vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda Uta.

- Il va venir habiter avec nous sur Terre.

- C'est tellement romantique. Lui dit Aline.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais trouver l'amour. Souffla Billy. »

Elle ne du pas attendre longtemps. Sami lui demanda de sortir avec le lendemain et ils coulèrent des jours heureux. Elle en remercia même le ciel.

« - Merci ! Merci ! Cria-t-elle au ciel à genoux. Enfin ! Vous m'avez entendu et avez décider de me mettre enfin avec lui !

- Tu parle à qui amour ?

- A notre créateur. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant. »

S'en était fini, des gardiennes. Elles n'existaient plus. Vraiment ? Car les cauchemars de Billy lui indiquaient une toute autre direction avec une femme brune aux airs de folle à lier.


End file.
